


The Ones We Called Master

by pulpphiction



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Crying, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gen, I just rewatched the Clone Wars finale I'm sad, Platonic Relationships, Post-Order 66, Pre-Ahsoka vs Vader, Reflection, Sad, Talking About Masters, There's not a lot on Depa in canon so I went with the legends article
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulpphiction/pseuds/pulpphiction
Summary: Kanan and Ahsoka reflect on their masters and how to carry on what they've learned.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Depa Billaba & Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus, Kanan Jarrus & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	The Ones We Called Master

Kanan strolls into the Ghost lounge with a glass in hand, finding Ahsoka at the table studying a hologram. Blue light contrasts with the darkness of the ship around them, illuminating her features in a way that’s almost haunting. Her age is just starting to show as the soft wrinkles of thirty gently etch away at the corners of her eyes and mouth. They’re not smile lines.

He sets himself down across from her, eyes adjusting to the holo. It’s just another piece of intel she has to distribute, the process a learned motion from her fingertips.

They somewhat knew each other back at the Temple, although her being slightly older than him hadn’t allowed for the most interaction. Having been an older padawan, she was usually out on missions.

She drains the rest of the water from a glass he hadn’t even noticed.

“Not a drinker?” Kanan asks, breaking the still, albeit comfortable silence.

She sighs, turning the glass over in her hands. “Rarely.”

“Is it a Jedi thing?” She pauses for a moment, the word warping her features. Kanan almost regrets asking, vaguely knowing what had transpired between her and the Order.

“Maybe.” She sets the glass down and shakes her head, meeting his curious eyes. “Sometimes I wonder if I still follow the Code, deep down, even if it doesn’t apply to me. Somehow, it’s the only stability I’ve ever known.”

“I understand,” Kanan laments, slightly nodding. “Nothing feels permanent anymore. I think I left a piece of myself in that Temple.”

“And Depa?”

The words bite slightly, although he knows they aren’t meant to. He shakes his head, looking down at the table. “She didn’t make it.”

The older woman leans her head on her hand, tracing small shapes on the table with the other. “Neither did Anakin.”

Kanan looks up at her - Fulcrum, the exiled padawan; one of the many who lost their masters. He’d seen her distressed, but now she appears downright miserable.

He clears his throat awkwardly. “So you two were close?”

“Yeah. He was just nineteen when he became my master, and I was fourteen. He always seemed so much older, but looking back, we were just kids.” She laughs somberly, her eyes unfocused. Even while looking at Kanan, it’s as if she’s seeing someone else. “We were too close in age to have a typical master-padawan bond, really. There was still that mutual respect, but he treated me more as an equal towards the end.” She rubs her eyes, sighing softly.

“Master Billaba sacrificed herself for me. She told me the Jedi would survive through those like me.” He looks up at Ahsoka, her visage skewed by light tears. “I just hope I can live up to that.”

The older woman’s look softens. “You’re definitely doing something right with Ezra. Besides, he seems to like learning from you. Master Billaba would be proud.”

“I’ve wanted to try connecting with her Force ghost, but I just haven’t been able to do it.” He shakes his head suddenly. “To summon the will, I mean.”

“It hurts,” she says. Simple but true, and Kanan can feel the sentiment resonate between them. He looks down into his glass again - water, same as Ahsoka’s. He sees himself and how red his eyes are despite the darkness.

“It’s just comforting to have somebody who understands,” he admits. “I just hope it’ll never be repeated.”

He turns around to the sound of someone padding into the lounge, which turns out to be Ezra.

“Hey, Kanan, I found this old holo and I think you should see it. It’s got some cool lightsaber techniques! Maybe you could teach me?” He can see the kid’s excitement, a youthful spirit that he once possessed himself.

“Alright, I’ll take a look. But no lightsabers yet, people are trying to sleep.” Ezra looks disappointed, but scurries off to fetch the recording. Kanan turns back to Ahsoka, who’s smiling lightly, looking amused.

He shrugs. “Duty calls.”

“Master Kenobi always said, ‘Pass it on, for better or for worse.’”

“It _will_ be for the better, or he’ll be hearing it from me and Hera.”

Kanan hears the Togruta chuckle as he leaves to find his padawan. It’s what he wants; what Master Billaba would've wanted. He is hopeless no longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Obi-Wan never said that, I just made it up :)


End file.
